I'll Always Take Care Of Her
by Raindra
Summary: Raindra has gotten sick and missed a day of bowling with her friends. Who has Kat gotten to go take care of her? And what would Zoro say? Read to find out.


**Raindra: Here it is, My one-shot of One piece and a birthday gift to Kiteria Faye. If you haven't seen her stories, you should check them Out. Now let's get to the story!**

 ** _I'll Always Take Care of Her!_**

The day didn't start out the greatest, dark gray clouds in the sky, rain pouring down. Not so much of a sunny morning, but it did keep a blue haired female from getting up. It was that and her feeling tired and unwell. She rolled into a ball as she shivered hiding her head under the covers.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Her pale hand reached out knowing around before she felt the phone and brought it under the covers. "Hello," she croaked out as she answered.

"Rain you don't sound that well. Are you alright?" It was Kat on the other line. She sounded worried and knowing her she would find a way to find out. Raindra rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Is there a reason you are phoning this early?" She asked as she shivered once more.

"It's noon Rain," Kat stated making Raindra poke her head out from under the cover to see the clock. It read 12:45pm. "We all promised to meet up bowling at 12, remember?" She hid her head once again even though she knew no one was around. It just gave her comfort.

She remembered now, some of their friends had the same day off and decided to go bowling. It was supposed to be her, Kat, Rin, Kid, Brook, and Bepo. 'Not today,' Raindra thought to herself as she sighed. "I'm sorry I can't make it," she told Kat trying not to sound croaky.

"Are you alright Rain? You never miss a bowling trip," Kat asked unsure. "If you aren't well I could send Law over, or Chopper." Raindra groaned as she once again closed her eyes.

"No, I just got busy. You guys have fun without me," she said yawning. "Talk to you later Kat," she said before hanging up. Once that was done she got out of bed quickly and unhooked her home phone and turned her cell on silent. With that down she rolled back into her ball under the covers.

*K*A*T*

Kat looked at her phone with a frown on her face as she looked up at her friends. Rin gave Kat a questioning look as Kat put her phone away. "She hung up on me," Kat said and Brook gave a chuckle.

"Well is she coming?" Rin asked her as Bepo looked up at them.

"She said she was busy," she told her.

"She isn't working today though," Brook pointed out. "And Zoro is working at the moment." Kid sat down and pulled Rin onto his lap as they listened.

"I think she might be sick," Kat told them slowly. "I mean she sounded croaky and sleepy." Bepo gave her a look of sadness.

"Maybe Law should go over and check on her," he offered.

"Chopper could go over," Brook replied before they all sat quietly.

"Well are we going to bowl or what?!" Kid finally exclaimed and Rin hit his shoulder. Brook chuckled and Bepo put his head in his paws.

"We should bowl, just let me make a call and we will start our bowling," Kat told them as she dialed a number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello," a deep voice answered. Kat gave a little smirk as she thought back to a moment where she stepped up for her friend once before.

"Oh, Zoro I was wondering if you would check on Raindra for me," she told him softly. "I just talked to her a few minutes ago and she sounded like she was in pain." She could hear Zoro groan on the other end.

"Is this like the time you told me she fell down the stairs," Zoro pointed out, causing Kat to blush. She remembered how happy she was getting the two to make the next move and the moments after with Law. She shook her head getting back to her task.

"If you believe that, I could just phone Law and ask him to go over to see her," Kat mused and Zoro growled a bit.

"I'll go over as soon as I can close down my business," he told her hanging up without any other words. Kat smiled to herself as she walked back to the lanes with everyone getting ready with bowling shoes and sat waiting.

"Let's bowl," Kat said grabbing her bowling shoes.

"Is Law going to see her?" Bepo asked noticing how she smiled.

"Nope, I found someone better," she replied.

*Z*O*R*O*

Zoro sighed as he locked up the doors to his work and moved to his car. Once he was sitting in the driver's seat he dialed his fiancé's number only to get a messaged saying it was not working. He then dialed her cell and got voice mail. "Rain I'm coming over, since Kat phone and asked. Are you okay? Call me," he left it at that and started his car. "Damn, I hope she is okay."

It didn't take long with his speeding to get to her place, and luck wasn't on his side and he had gotten lost along the way. Her house had no lights on but he saw her blue car in the drive way. He parked behind it before stepping out and locking the doors. Usually Rain would open a window or come out, hearing a car drive up. He shook his head and went to the front door to knock.

No answer.

"Rain," he called knocking once more. Still there was nothing. He sighed as he took out his own key from his pocket and unlocked the front door and came in making sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't waste time taking off his shoes and looking around. The place was dark, all the curtains were still pulled together. He opened them to see around the kitchen and living room. "Rain," he called before heading up the stairs toward her room.

*R*A*I*N*

She groaned tossing and turning for the hour after Kat's phone call, she couldn't fall back sleep and her stomach started to hurt. "Rain," she heard Zoro call. Wait Zoro? No she must be hearing things. He was working with his sword lessons at this time. Her ears picked up someone opening her bedroom door and she shook her head. No one was in the house but her. She reminded herself.

"Rain are you in here?" Again it was Zoro's voice. She groaned thinking if she should answer or not.

"No I'm not," she finally said and she heard a chuckle as her bed dipped on one side of her. The covers then moved and she felt the cold air touch her skin. She shivered trying to hide her head under them again but someone held them so she couldn't.

"Raindra will you open your eyes for a moment?"

"If I said no, would you leave?" She asked softly.

"Nope," was her answer as a cold hand touched her head. "You have a fever!" Her slate eyes opened to see Zoro's worried face.

"How did you get in here?" She asked changing the subject. He gave her a look but answered anyway.

"Rain you gave me a key remember?" She blushed as she thought back, a week after they got engaged she had finally decided he needed a key to her place. She bit her lip thinking of another way to change the topic.

"Don't you have lessons to teach?" He frowned seeing what she was trying to do.

"I canceled all of them for the day after Kat phoned me," he told her softly as he cupped her face. "Rain, you had me worried when you didn't answer the phone." Her eyes widened. What if her father phoned and got worried too! How could she be so stupid? She went to sit up only to have Zoro push her down by her shoulders. She gave him a look but got a sad smile in return. "You need to rest Rain."

"But I need-" she was cut off quickly.

"You need rest. I will stay here until your better. So sleep," he told her before he started to hum a tune. She didn't last long before she was asleep again. He smiled and hooked up her home phone again, and went down stairs with it.

The second he left her room it rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Zoro? Is that you," it was Kuro. Zoro put a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. What was he going to say to him?

"Yeah," he said as he walked down the steps.

"Is Raindra there?" Kuro asked sounding business like. It unnerved him that he still talked that way with him.

"I just got her to sleep," he told Kuro the truth. "She isn't feeling well."

"Is she okay?!" Kuro exclaimed on the other end loudly.

"As far as I know she is, and I'll take care of her until she is back to her normal self," he told him with determination. He wasn't going to have anyone take that away from him. This will be the first time he would take care of her when she is sick and it wasn't going to be the last. He planned to take care of her until the end.

"Okay, but if you need help you'd better call me," Kuro warned before hanging up.

"Well that could have gone better," he sighed looking at the phone in his hand. He wondered if he should get help, but then he didn't want to let anyone come over. "Law," he said as he thought. Law could help over the phone and wouldn't be like Chopper who would run over too quickly.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello," Law answered with a sigh.

"Hey Law, it's Zoro," he sounded unsure. Maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"What is it Zoro? I'm at work and shouldn't you be to?" He asked sternly. Maybe he should have asked Kuro but too late he phoned already, just better to get it over with.

"I took the day off, Raindra is sick, and I don't know what to do," he admitted. He never looked after anyone sick and this would be the first and the one he'd want to all the time. He needed to learn.

"What is wrong? Is there any pain? Fever?" Law seemed to jump right into doctor mode after hearing Zoro's reason of calling. Zoro silently cursed himself as he thought back.

"She felt a bit warmer than usual," he said and heard Law sigh.

"Zoro, do you know what to look for?" Law asked and sighed when he knew the answer was. "How about I come over and check her over quickly." He offered and Zoro wanted to yell no but he thought of her and wanted her better soon.

"I wanted to take care of her," he admitted sadly.

"Zoro you'd still be taking care of her, I'd just tell you what you need to do," Law said and Zoro could just tell he had rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Zoro agreed.

"I'll be there in a bit," he told Zoro before saying goodbye. Zoro sat on the couch as he thought of what he could do to help until Law came by. He didn't know how long he sat there trying to think of something but there was a knock on the door. He got up to open it for the tall tan doctor. Law stood with a black bag looking totally relaxed. "So where is she?" He asked and Zoro led him up to her room and opened the curtains so Law could see better.

"Rain," Zoro gently shook her shoulder. "Law is here to check you over." She groaned as he helped her sit up. She was taken back, seeing Law standing in the door way looking around.

"Zoro would you get a glass of water for Raindra while I start," Law asked walking up to the girl on the bed. Zoro left the room to do that as he sat on the edge of the bed. "So what's wrong Rain?"

"Did Kat send you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"No, Zoro did. He was unsure what to do so I said I would find out what is wrong," he told her truthfully as he felt her pulse point on her neck and then her throat. "So do you hurt anywhere?"

"My stomach hurts and my throat is sore," she told him softly. He felt her head seeing it's was warmer than it should be.

"Open up I want to check your throat," he told her getting a stick and a light from his bag and then looked in when she did open up. He took the stick out and nodded. "It just looks dry, have you drank anything today?" She shook her head and he nodded in understanding her. "Okay let's take your temperature," he said pulling out a brand new thermometer. "I brought one for you on my way here." He thought to explain before he placed it in her mouth and held it in place.

"I got the water," Zoro said walking in and the thermometer beeped.

"Mm it says you have the temperature of 100.4°F," he sighed looking over to Zoro. He shook his head and looked back at Rain. "I just have to check one more thing alright?" He asked and she nodded. Zoro as the glass of water on the night table and stood on the other side of the bed as Law helped Raindra back into lying on her back. He pulled the covers down to her waist and her night shirt up to show her stomach. Zoro held on to her hand as Law took a deep breath. "I'm just going to put pressure on some places, and I want you to tell me when it hurt, and what the pain level is from 1 to 10."

"Alright," she murmured looking up at Zoro for comfort. He hated to see her like this. It made him feel totally helpless and wondered how she felt. Law started on the sides and Rain didn't have a problem until it hit around the center of the stomach. Tears streamed down her face as Law finally stopped and pulled her top down and covered her up.

"Get some rest Raindra," he said packing up his bag giving Zoro a look to follow.

"I'll be right back," Zoro promised as he kissed her forehead before meeting Law at the front door.

"I left the thermometer by the bed. I want you check her temperature every few hours. If it get higher than 101, I want you to phone me straight away. She needs to drink a lot of water. It looks like she caught the stomach flu going around, so stick with feeding her Jell-O, soup, cheerios, and light easy food for the stomach for the next few days," Law explained before smiling at Zoro. "Have fun taking care of her." Law left, leaving Zoro there by the door.

He shook his head I went upstairs to take care of his girl.

*Z*O*R*O*

Zoro took the next few days off work off for both him and Rain, and followed everything Law told him to do. As luck would have it, Rain's fever broke the day after and Sanji told Zoro over the phone the easiest soup to make for her step by step.

The days took a lot out of him as he worked on getting Raindra better but always getting stuff clean around the place so she wouldn't have so much to do when she was well again.

"Zoro," Raindra's voice came from behind him. He looked toward the stairs from his seat on the couch.

"Why are you up? Is there something wrong?" he got up quickly and she giggled.

"You worry too much," she told him. "I feel much better now, plus it's time for me to be out of bed for once. You haven't let me out of bed for the past three days." She stated as she gave him a look.

"But," he started but stopped at the look she was giving him.

"Zoro, I'm fine. You did a great job of taking care of me," she said before sitting on the couch. He sat down beside her and she kissed his cheek. "Since dad gave me the month off because of him being so protective, I think I need to get that bowling thing set up since I missed it." She told him.

"How about I set it up with three lanes and I'll pay for it all," he told her with a smirk.

"Zoro a lane is like $30, three would be like $90," she told him in shock. He shrugged her off.

"You were sick and missed the fun so why not," he told her smirking. "I know it would make you happy."

"Alright," she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder and turned the television on to watch together.

*R*A*I*N*

Two weeks later, Raindra was driving with Zoro to the bowling alley listening to a home-made cd. Once they pulled up at the alley Zoro smirked and almost bolted out of the car and got to the drives side before she stepped out. He quickly blind folded her, earning himself a growl.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked angrily. Her foot tapped as Zoro grabbed hold of both of her hands.

"Don't you know what day it is Raindra?" He asked pulling her forward. Of course Raindra was unsure about letting him led her.

"It's Saturday," she told him.

"It's also you birthday," he told her before taking off the blind fold to see people all around them. She stood still as they all yelled.

"Happy Birthday Raindra!" All her family and friends were all here. She was so happy she didn't know what she was going to say.

"Did you do all this?" She asked Zoro.

"Of course, I would." He told her with a soft smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank You," she told him before going to talk to everyone. Zoro watched as they all got excited and ended up starting to plan teams.

"I will always take care of her," he told himself before joining his friends.


End file.
